As the use of electronic devices has proliferated, there has arisen situations where usage of the electronic devices has become a nuisance. Cell phones, for example, annoyingly ring during theater performances, or in classrooms. Laptop computers, with their noisy keyboards and sounds may also cause a disturbance. Furthermore, loud music players of all types have prompted city officials to introduce bylaws to prohibit the playing of these devices in subway trains, for example, without the use of a headset. As the average commuter may attest, however, these bylaws may not always be complied. If such bylaws are not obeyed, even less so may be a posting, for example, at the entrance of a theater requesting that cell phones be turned off. Requests of this kind have their limitations. Some persons will not read postings of policies dealing with the use of electronic devices. Others, will simply not comply with the requests, intentionally or inadvertently.
An establishment, such as a theater or school, wishing to curtail the use of electronic devices has few viable options. Jamming of electronic devices may be expensive or prohibited by law. Threats of confiscation of the electronic devices if used within the establishment raise many difficult issues such as the practicability of enforcing such a policy, and the hassles that would accompany such a policy when, for example, an establishment attempts to confiscate an expensive electronic device.
Therefore, there exists a need for effective systems and methods that regulate the usage of an electronic device in designated locations in accordance with a policy.